Protecting the World Tree
The Firelord Ragnaros shows Thrall a vision in which the world tree, Nordrassil would burn. The burning of Nordrassil will be a major step forward for the Hour of Twilight to commence. The druids and the Earthen Ring form a coalition known as the Guardians of Hyjal led by Archdruid Malfurion Stormrage and Archdruid Hamuul Runetotem. The Twilight's Hammer clan attacks Mount Hyjal and burn it as much as they can. This results in the elements of Hyjal becoming scared and aggressive. Deathwing then performs a ritual and brings Ragnaros back into Azeroth from the elemental plane. The Guardians of Hyjal along with the Emerald Dragonflight and Ysera have formed a base beneath the world tree Nordrassil. The Twilight's Hammer also establish a base close to Nordrassil and sends spies to the Guardians of Hyjal base to procure vital information. Reinforcements Both King Varian Wrynn and Warchief Garrosh Hellscream are notified of the plans of the Twilight’s Hammer cult to attack Hyjal and burn the world tree Nordrassil to the ground. Varian Wrynn and Garrosh Hellscream sends out an order for all the Alliance and Horde troops respectively to aid the druids of Cenarion Circle. Varian Wrynn appoints Emissary Jademoon to transport the Alliance troops at Moonglade, Home of the Cenarion Circle via a portal. Garrosh Hellscream appoints Emissary Blackhoof to transport all Horde soldiers to Moonglade. The Horde and Alliance soldiers were to report to Emissary Windsong after reaching Moonglade. Windsong was in charge of transporting soldiers to Mount Hyjal, near Nordrassil. As Hyjal Burns On reaching Moonglade, Windsong reveals that Deathwing’s minions have attacked Hyjal and now the Twilight’s Hammer cult are planning to bring the destructive firelord Ragnaros back into Azeroth. The green dragon Aronus takes all the Horde and Alliance soldiers to Mount Hyjal. On one such trip to Hyjal, Aronus witnesses that the forward outpost had been destroyed. Then Aronus moves south to see Deathwing hovering above. Aronus hides from Deathwing as he knew he would be no match for the corrupted Black Aspect. Deathwing performs certain ritual and the Firelord Ragnaros returns to Azeroth from the elemental plane. Aronus realizing the importance of the news quickly retreats and heads towards Well of Eternity near Nordrassil, where Malfurion had gathered forces. Inciting the Elements Tholo Whitehoof at Nordrassil has recognized that the elements this close to Nordrassil getting so aggressive is no coincidence. Tholo suspected that the Twilight Hammer spies were very close to Nordrassil and were hidden from the Guardians of Hyjal by using their magic. The Twilight's Hammer agents being this close to Nordrassil was not tolerable and should be killed. The Faerie dragons roam near the world tree and they had unique power of dispelling illusions. The dragons could very easily see through the Twilight's Hammer agents' illusions and the Guardians of Hyjal would slay the agents. There was one problem, the faerie dragons did not trust the Guardians of Hyjal. Tholo thought of a plan. By feeding the faerie dragons Juniper Berries the Guardians of Hyjal could gain the dragons' trust. Tholo sends Guardians to gain the trust of the faerie dragons and kill the Twilight Hammer spies. The faerie dragons are pleased after being fed with Juniper Berries and the dragons led the Guardians to the hidden Twilight's Hammer spies. The Twilight's Hammer spies at first were disappointed by being spotted, but quickly attacked the Guardians. The Guardians with the help of faerie dragons killed all the Twilight's Hammer spies. Tholo became pleased that the agents were killed. The Twilight's Hammer presence should not be kept this close to the world tree. The Earth Rises Due to the attack of the Twilght's Hammer on Mount Hyjal, the elements of Mount Hyjal had become unstable and aggressive. The effects of the attack were being felt close to the world tree Nordrassil. The earth elementals near the world tree had gone mad and had become crazy. There was no other way but to slay these elementals to bring peace and calm near the world tree, so that the Guardians of Hyjal would concentrate on the return of Ragnaros. So Anren Shadowseeker with other Guardians of Hyjal killed as many rock elementals as they could find and brought peace among the elementals near the world tree. Flames from Above Tholo Whitehoof after killing all the Twilight's Hammer agents hidden in close proximity of Nordrassil, identified the main base near Nordrassil which was leading these attacks on the Guardians like sending spies, enraging the rock elementals. Tholo realized that if this base was not destroyed the attacks on Nordrassil would not stop and the Guardians of Hyjal would not be able to end the threat of Ragnaros. So Tholo, Anren Shadowseeker and other Guardians of Hyjal attacked the Twilight's Hammer base near Nordrassil and Tholo used the horn that the Emerald dragons had given him to call a emerald dragon to help the Guardians. With the dragon arriving on scene, the Twilight's Hammer base was burned to ashes in mere minutes. As all the threat near Nordrassil vanished, the Guardians of Hyjal moved further in their war against the Firelord Category:Cataclysm Category:Mount Hyjal Category:Rage of the Firelands